Date Of Destruction
by Gothic-Angel13
Summary: Lance calls Kitty for a date, but, is it really Lance?
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, I will see you then" Kitty said to Lance hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Scott asked looking at Kitty very confused

"It was lance we are going on a date to the park. Why? What's it to you?"

"Kitty, I will tell you the truth, I don't think you should go on this date"

"Look Scott, I know you're trying to protect me, but incase you forgot he has saved me before" said Kitty angrily and walked past him as if he wasn't even there.

Scott watched her wait at the gate for Lance. Kurt popped in.

"Yo, dude, what's up?"

"Kitty has a date with Lance"

"Cool"

"Not cool. That wasn't Lance that asked her for a date"

"Oh? Then maybe we should follow to prove your theory, ja?"

"Good idea"

Brotherhood House

Lance was sitting on the couch watching TV when he suddenly felt someone hit him on the back of the head.

"What's your deal, Tabitha?"

"You are supposed to be on a date with Kitty"

"No I'm not, I haven't called her in a week. I _was _going to call her to see about this weekend though"

"Well then I suggest you head over to the park with Mystique"

"Why is she there?"

"To put an end to Kitty"

"Oh man!"

Lance got up and ran out the door, jumped in his jeep and sped off. 'I got to get there before something bad happens'

Park

Kitty and the fake Lance were sitting on a blanket under a tree. Kurt and Scott popped in the parking lot to see a jeep that wasn't Lances. That they knew of.

"It isn't his, if it was, there would be dents and scratches on it"

"Then whose is it?" asked Kurt

"It's Mystique's" answered Lance from behind them. Scott looked behind Lance to see the real jeep.

"Why is she hear?"

"Because she knows that Kitty is the one connecting the Brotherhood with the X-men"

Kitty and 'Lance' were talking about how much they loved each other and how they were going to defeat Magneto and what would happen after that.

"May I hold you, Kitty?"

"Sure"

As Kitty was hugging Lance she felt something warm trickling down her neck and back. When they parted, she put her hand to her neck and when she looked at her hand it was covered in her own blood.


	2. Lance to the Rescue

"What? How?" said Kitty trying to get the words she choked back

"You are such a fool," said Mystique as she reveled her true self

"Mystique! I should have known it was you!"

"Yeah, you should have, but it's too late now. Now, you are going to die because you thought I was Lance, the man who would never even be your boyfriend."

"You're wrong, he loves me!"

"Awe, foolish girl. He never loved you."

"Then why was he going to join the x-men?"

"He only considered it so he could figure out their weaknesses and destroy them."

"No, it can't be true"  
"But it is"

"It's not true!" said Lance attacking Mystique

"Well, looks like lover boy decided to join us"

Kitty passed out and lay there almost dead. Lance ran over to her. Lance growled with the anger he felt that he had hurt his kitty, the girl he was risking everything for.

"You will pay for this!" said Lance


	3. Team Work

"How dare you…?" said the angry Lance

"How dare I? Well, I dare because I want you to lose connection with those x-men"

"You are going to regret getting in the way"

"In the way of what?"

"My love…"  
"…with your precious kitty?"

Lance stood there red from humiliation and anger. 'How could she possibly think that saying that would make this situation any less awkward?' Suddenly the earth was shaking and clay was molting out from the earth. Mystique was covered in it. Scott made the clay harden so Mystique was unable to move even an inch of her body, or even breath. Lance looked over to see Kitty on the ground, surrounded by her own blood.

The Next Day 

Kitty woke up in a bed in the infirmary at the mansion. When her eyes opened she saw Lance.

"Like, what happened?"

"You collapsed after we defeat Mystique"

"Defeated? As in, never coming back?"

"Yeah"

"I've joined the x-men"

"Really? Cool"

"Yeah, me and the boys. We want to help defeat Magneto"

"Cool, so, like, we will be in combat training and living together? Awesome"

"Yeah"

Lance bent down and kissed Kitty.

"What was that for?"

"For you to get better, I have to go get moved in and start my training. Living with those bums wasn't much exercise."

Kitty laughed as she watched him walk out of the room. Before he walked out he looked at her and winked and said "Kitty, I love you"

A/N: Hello, sorry for the late update. I'm doing band camp and it's all been very stressful and making me too tired to update. Any ways, I was thinking of doing a sequel but only if I get enough reviews and maybe a few ideas via e-mail. If I can get at least 10 people to tell me I should do a sequel then I will consider it. It depends on how much you guys want one or even if you do.


	4. yes or no

Sequel or not!

YES OR NO

Answer one or the other, please. I need to know so if people want me to I can start as soon as I finish some of my others! Please, school starts soon and I need to plan ahead! Reviews and/or e-mails telling me, please!

-Britt


End file.
